gamecubefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts of Luigi's Mansion
There are several types of regular ghosts in Luigi's Mansion but there are even more Portrait Ghosts. Regular Ghosts Regular Ghosts are the average types of ghosts discovered throughout the Mansion. All the regular ghosts must be captured in a room to have it lighten up and cleared. Garbage Can Ghosts Garbage Can Ghosts are green ghosts that appear in several rooms. They do not directly attack but eat bananas. When they finish them, they will throw them at the ground, making it possible for Luigi to slip and hurt himself. On their own, they are not a threat, but when paired with other times of regular ghosts, they can be a nuisance. Bat Bats are common enemies in Luigi's Mansion. They come in two colors, purple and yellow. Both types hang from the ceiling, but only the yellow will attack if provoked. They attack if Luigi uses his Poltergust 3000, but they are otherwise harmless. Purple bats attack no matter what. Blue Blaze Blue Blazes are the water elemental forms of Blue Twirlers. They have the same earthquake attack. In order to defeat them, Luigi must use the ice element. They are only found in the Safari Room of the Third Area. Blue Mouse The Blue Mouse is a common enemy encountered in Luigi's Mansion. In order to get rid of them, Luigi only has to suck them up as they have no HP. Blue Twirler Blue Twirlers are extremely strong regular ghosts. Like their elemental counterpart, they can use an earthquake-like attack that causes major damage. They have 30 HP. Bowling Ghost Bowling Ghosts are common, weak enemies found in hallways. They throw bowling balls at Luigi (usually when his back is turned) in order to cause slight damage. They have 0 HP but, as with all hallway ghosts, will reappear until the Area is cleared. Ceiling Surprise Ceiling Surprises are ghosts that hang down from the ceiling. They are white in color and have 0 HP. Like Bowling Ghosts, they can be sucked up, but will not permanently leave until the hallway is lighten up. Grabbing Ghost Choking Ghosts appear in several different rooms and colors throughout the game. There are White, Red, and invisible ghosts. White is the weakest. Invisible Choking Ghosts can be found in the Mirror Room and Projection Room. Luigi must use elements of those two rooms to suck up the ghosts before they can attack him. Choking Ghosts attack Luigi by choking him from behind. The player can shake them off by repeatedly shaking the control stick. Flash Flashes are ice elemental ghosts of Purple Punchers. Luigi must use the Fire Elemental Ghosts in order to defeat them. Flashes are uncommon regular ghosts. Flying Fish Flying Fish are small green and purple ghosts that appear in the Boiler Room and the Courtyard. Like the Blue Mouse, they have no HP, but can cause a tidbit of damage. In the Courtyard and Boiler Room, they will not disappear until the Courtyard and Boiler Room have been cleared. Gold Mouse Gold Mice appear in various areas of the Mansion with pieces of cheese. They appear when Luigi examines a piece of cheese with his Gameboy Horror. If Luigi attempts to suck them up, he will get a lot of money instead. Note that they are very fast. Speedy Spirit Speedy Spirits are rare, light blue ghosts that can only be found in a darkened room by examining the objects where they're hiding. If they are caught, like the Gold Mouse, they will give off money or jewels. However, like Gold Mice, they move very quickly. Skeleton Ghost Skeleton Ghosts are ghosts that appears in the Boneyard, the Graveyard, and the Phone Room. They are skeletons that attack Luigi by hurling bones at him. Mr. Bones is a necessary element during the fight with the Portrait Ghost, Spooky. They have 30 HP. Purple Bomber Purple Bombers are a type of Ceiling Surprise. They are purple and drop bombs on Luigi when he stands under them. Purple Puncher Punchers are pink ghosts that first appear in the second room of the Mansion, the Anteroom. They have 20 HP and are found many times throughout the game. They are related to the Flash elemental ghosts. Gold Ghost Orange Ghosts are the first ghosts that can be discovered in the game. They only have 10 HP. The ones in the training room don't attack you but the ones in the mansion do attack you. Shy Guy Ghost Shy Guys appear in Luigi's Mansion as ghosts with spears. In order to defeat them, Luigi must suck off their masks before stunning them with light. They appear several times from Area Two on. Spark Sparks are small, electric ghosts that appear throughout the Mansion. They are not a necessary component to clearing Areas. Sucking them up, standing near them, or using the Fire element on them will cause them to explode. Temper Terror Temper Terrors are the fire elemental ghosts of the Orange Ghost. Only the water element can defeat them. Waiter Waiters only appear in the Dining Room with the Portrait Ghost, Mr. Luggs. In order to defeat Mr. Luggs, Luigi has to defeat the two Waiters. They have only 10 HP and do not attack, so they are easily defeated. Elemental Ghosts There are three Elemental Ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. Fire Elemental Ghosts Fire Elementals can be found in many torches and fireplaces. In order to use them, Luigi must have the Fire Elemental Medal. They can be used to defeat the Flash elemental ghost. Water Elemental Ghost Water Elementals are small ghosts can be found in sinks, tubs, and other watery places. In order to use them, Luigi must have the Water Elemental Medal. They can be used to defeat the Temper Terrors. Ice Elemental Ghost Ice Elementals can be found in various cold places like a freezer. They can be used to defeat Blue Blazes. To use them, Luigi must have the Ice Elemental Medal. Boos There are 50 Boos in the game. Boos are never found outside and only appear in rooms that are lighten up. However, when they flee into dark hallways, they will become slightly stronger. Fifteen of these Boos make up Boolossus, the Area Three boss. Portrait Ghosts There are twenty-three Portrait Ghosts found in Luigi's Mansion. Four of them are optional and are not necessary to beat the game. Every Portrait Ghost has 100 HP, but Luigi must first learn their weakness before he can suck them up. They will give clue to their weaknesses if Luigi examines their hearts with his Gameboy Horror. The paintings and frames that turn out at the end of each area vary depending on how many pearls Luigi grabs while capturing the ghosts. Area One *'Neville' - Neville is the first Portrait Ghost of the game. He is found in the Study on the second floor. In order to defeat him, Luigi must suck him up after he yawns. During the fight, books fly out from the shelves and dock Luigi five HP. Neville is the husband of Lydia and the father of Chauncey and Orville & Henry. He is also known as the Bookish Father. *'Lydia' - Lydia can be found in the Master Bedroom on the second floor. In order to suck her up, Luigi must open the curtains with his vacuum. Lydia is the wife of Neville, and the mother of Chauncey and Orville & Henry. Her title is the Mirror-Gazing Mother. *'Chauncey' - Chauncey is the boss of Area One. He is found in the Nursery. Luigi first had to awaken him by using the Poltergust to rock the rocking horse. Once he is awake, Chauncey attempts to "play" with Luigi by sending his teddy bears after him. During this time, Luigi must hit Chauncey with a bouncy ball nearby. Once this hurdle is jumped, Chauncey reveals his distaste for grown-ups. In order to feel better, he shrinks Luigi and puts him in his crib. During the boss fight, Luigi must avoid the rocking horses, bouncy balls, and Chauncey himself. When the balls bounce into the crib, only one will be left behind. Luigi must grab this ball with his vacuum and aim it and Chauncey. Then, he has the opportunity to suck up Chauncey. Chauncey is an infant who is the child of Lydia and Neville and brother of Henry & Orville. He is not fond of adults or games that he loses. It is thought that he is responsible for knocking down the Chandelier in the Foyer as it will stop falling once Luigi clears Area One. For obvious reasons, his title is the Spoiled Baby. Area Two *'Bogmire' - Bogmire is the boss of Area Two. He is a conglomeration of the mansion's "fear and despair." He is found in the Graveyard of Area Two. Once Luigi approaches the largest headstone where he appears, Bogmire transports him to his lair within the stone. In order to defeat them, Luigi must suck up one of the shadowy silhouettes of himself and release it at Bogmire. Then, Luigi can suck him up until Bogmire breaks free. Then, Luigi must repeat the process. Area Three *'Boolossus' - Boolossus is the boss of Area Three. Fifteen Boos have gathered to try to end your mansion-searching mission. After the Boos taunt you for a time, they will form into one giant Boo -- Boolossus. As big as Boolossus is, you can still influence it with the power of your Poltergust 3000. Grab onto Boolossus and pull it toward one of the two unicorn ice sculptures. The horn of the unicorn will pop Boolossus and turn it into 15 flying Boos. Pull in an Ice Elemental from one of the ice sculptures and use icy mist to freeze the Boos. When the Boos fall to the ground, you can pull them in with your vacuum. After a few moments, Boolossus will form again. Pop it and collect more Boos. Repeat the process until all the Boos are gone. Area Four Uncle Grimmly- He is found after you defeat Boolossus and is the easiest to defeat besides the beginners. When you enter the telephone room, the phone will ring and Luigi would step in front of it twice it rings and make sure you say its luigi. He'll be informed of Uncle Grimmly and have to go to the wardrobe just beyond where luigi met Gadd. Luigi will turn his back to the mirror turn around, flash the flash light and suck him up. See Also * Luigi's Mansion External Links